


Half life an extoronary tale

by JackRussel1337



Series: Half life an Extoronary Tale Series [1]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: badass fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackRussel1337/pseuds/JackRussel1337
Summary: An extorornary tale of an ordinary man who must fight against evil
Series: Half life an Extoronary Tale Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655842
Comments: 1





	Half life an extoronary tale

Half life an extoronary tale

Chapter 1 No Place like Hom

Bob smith was in his house watching tv when the tv broke down. Bob Smith look outside his house a swa a hole 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 miles deep that the bad guy had put outside his house.

"Badguys you will pay" Bob Smith screamed loud. Bob Sith ran outside his house and saw bad guys henchmen and started beated up and killing them. He ran thought the city knowing that the evil men must pay.

Bob smith then saw his hero Gordon Fleetmen who was giving a speech to pepole fighting bad guys. "Bob Smith" He said "I have a specal mission for you".

Chapter 2 the Specal mission

"You must go to forrest and kill the evil man, but becarefull as the forest is full of raddoative Zombies and monster ghosts" Gordon Fleetman Said to Bob Simth. Bob Smith new what had to be dobne.

He stole a car and drove across dessert towards teh forest. The dessert was hot so Bob tires started to melt but he diddnt care. He kept diving towrds the forest but then he ran into a dinnosore. "you cannot pass" said the dinnosore, "oh yes i can" wissped bob smith loudly and killer the dinnosore with bullets form his gun.

The dinnosore died and Bob Smith kept on diving, he drove to towards the entrace of teh evil forest. Lighting and thunder and other evil things whent all around Bob Smith, Bob new that this was a bad place. "I will kill the evil mad and the forest will be at peace" Bob smith shouted aloud.

Chapter 3 The evil Forrest

Bob walked slowly and quetly thought the forest.

Then hes saw raddoavie Zombies and monsters ghosts these where the hencmen of the evil man. "Die evil zombies" Bob smith yelled, "no it is you who will die" they yelled. "Your are wong evil beinigs" Bod warcried and killed them with his gun.

Then he walked to teh evil house where the evil man was hatching an evil scheem, "HA HA soon the world will be mine" the evil man said evily, "you will never heve the world" Bob smith yelled. "Bob Smith we meet at last" said the Evil Man. "I'm here to stop you" said Bob Smith bravly. "Yoy never stop me" calcked the evil man and they started fighting. Bob smith and evil man where hitting and punching each over, when bob Smith said "game over" and got out his specal weepon. The evil man screemed "NO" and bob smith killed him. The forest was saved and now plants could grow animals and liver here. "Huray I killed forest boss, Iam hero" Bob said to him self. Just the Bob got a phone call he ansered it. It was Gordon Fleetmen, "Bob your evil dark nemmises has kidnapped your girfreind", "No not her" Bob Smith shoudted

To Be Countued...


End file.
